A Farm Girls love
by Bannanapie27
Summary: Hey guys! So I was reading some fanfiction, and they all portrayed Denny as a cheater or as a rejected bf ( By that i mean Chelsea loved him but then left him) I got really annoyed ( Tell me if you did too!) SPOILER- Featuring ChelseaXDenny and a little bit of LannaXDenny for first few chapters but ends later on.. Enjoy!
1. A New Beginning

**Authors Note!**

**Okay guys, I know i said that i would update all of my stories every Wednesday, BUT i'm changing that okay? From now on I will update them every 2 weeks BECAUSE i'm gonna be writing a new stories every week ( or until i have a good amount to work with)**

**So anyway, I've just gotten a game that I hadn't played since i was little (Harvest moon I.O.H) and I thought to myself "**Hey brain you know what?" **And my brain was like "**What?"**So i said "**I bet that someones written some Fan fiction on this" **And they had... HOWEVER i was dissapointed at what I saw... THERE WAS NO DENNY AND CHELSEA PAIRINGS!I was so mad that i may have hit a wall... ****Fine, punched a wall... Kicked a wall... OKAY, I TORE DOWN A WHOLE FREAKIN' WALL BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! My point is why isn't there any pairings for these two? I know everyone is completely smitten with Vaughn and Chelsea, but that doesn't mean that they have to be the only pairing right? Anyway to cut a long story short I decided to write a little fanfic about them!**

**Thanks, Bannanapie27**

**( Chapter 1)**

Chelsea took one last look around her bedroom before heading to the door. Two years ago the thought of going to another country to start a new after breaking up with Vaughn, whom she had dated for 3 years, was only a dream. However, after working 3 different part time jobs, Chelsea was now ready to leave her tiny apartment in London. Chelsea opened the door and pulled her coat collar up against the wind, as she attempted to hail a taxi, Three minutes later a cab pulled up to the edge of the road. "Where to?" asked the cabbie, looking at the young lady with a small rucksack on her back, "The harbor, quickest route if possible please" replied Chelsea hopping into the back of the cab and shutting the door behind her. As the cab neared the harbor, Chelsea thought back to all the good times she had had in London. There was so many memories of her, her friends, her parents and everyone else she had met, having fun and being together. "_This is going to be hard" _thought Chelsea "_But I've just got to do it". _Two minutes later the cab came to a stop, and Chelsea hopped out.

The boats all sparkled in the sun, they had obviously just been cleaned. As she walked on Chelsea saw a large white boat and went to have a closer look at it.

"Umm, Excuse me?" Chelsea whipped around to find herself face to face with a young man about the same age as herself. He had brown, curly hair, big brown eyes, a jacket tied around his waist and a smile that seemed to glisten in the sun " Are you okay? You seem to be interested in my boat" Chelsea felt her cheeks go warm,"Oh um, It just looked so shiny and now this is awkward... Not your awkward my awkward... Not awkward but just, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed,before realising that the man was laughing. "Its okay! Its okay! Jeez you get embarrassed really easily don't you?" Chelsea felt her cheeks go even hotter, "_Well done Chelsea, you have successfully made a fool of yourself" _she thought staring at the ground "_Well done just stand there! say something!"_

"Chelsea!"Chelsea mentally face palmed. "Chelsea?" The man said, surprised by her sudden outburst

"My name is Chelsea... What's yours?"

"Oh! I'm Daniel, But everyone calls me Denny" Chelsea smiled, she liked that name, " Denny? Why do they call you Denny?"

The man's face grew sad "I don't know... apparently my parents called me it when I was little, It's one of the few memories I have left of them..." Chelsea's smile instantly washed away, immediately regretted asking that question, "_Great, Just great!"_She thought, twiddling her fingers "_Now you've upset him, How can this get any worse!" _"DENNY!" came a voice from the boat " THE WASHERS BROKEN AGAIN!" a woman emerged from the boat, walking over to Denny. She had long blonde hair, a beautiful emerald dress on and tall brown boots. "_Uh oh" _Thought Chelsea, as the girl spotted her "_This can't be good"._

"WHO ARE YOU?" The girl said, nearly shouting at Chelsea. Before Chelsea could say anything that could make the situation worse, Denny stepped in "Don't worry Lanna! This is Chelsea she's... An old friend..."He replied calmly, before turning to Chelsea and winking hoping that she would get the message. He needn't have worried because Chelsea immediately caught on "Oh yeah! Me and Denny have known each other since we were little!" Lanna eyed the girl up and down, before taking Denny's hand in hers "Come on!" She whined tugging at his hand "You HAVE to fix it for ME!" Denny sighed, he really didn't want to fix the washer for a second time.

" Can I do it later?" He pleaded, pulling his hand free of Lanna "I really would love to catch up with Chelsea, It has been over three years since we last saw each other" Denny slung his arm over Chelsea's shoulders for effect. Lanna stared at the girl "How do i know that you know her?" she said, switching her gaze to Denny.

" You don't Believe me?" He said innocently, taking a step backwards. "Well... I will if she can answer this question" Chelsea gulped, what had she gotten herself into?

"Fine whats the question?"Denny asked, giving Chelsea a reassuring squeeze.

"What is Denny's lucky number?" Lanna practically growled the question. "_OH GOD NO! HOW WILL I KNOW THIS!" _Thought Chelsea, her heart pounding _"NO, NO, NO, NO, N... What whats that?" _Chelsea's thoughts were interrupted as she felt something tapping her shoulder. She looked to her left only to see Denny tapping his finger against her and then waiting, before starting again. "_Of course! He's so smart! why didn't I think of that?". _Chelsea waited for the pause in his tapping before quietly counting the taps

"_1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8...8!" _Chelsea opened her eyes and met Lanna's cold gaze "Eight.. Denny's lucky number is eight" Lanna let out a small huff, before turning to the the young man. "Okay, you can have fifteen minutes, but I need you back after that" Denny grinned before turning to Chelsea " Come on Chelly, I want to show you something", and with that he grabbed Chelsea's hand (causing the girl to blush at his boldness) and ran off away from the boat.

**(END OF CHAPTER 1)**

**Okay guys that was chapter 1, it isn't very long but i'm gonna be adding another chapter tomorrow because i feel like it okay! Any who remember to review and leave any suggestions in the comments below!**

**Many thanks, Bannanapie27**


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2- Memories**

Denny glanced over his shoulder, as he and Chelsea ran towards the end of the dock. "Thank god! She's gone" He said trying to catch his breath. Chelsea looked up at the Man, she couldn't help but wonder about him. "_Why did he do that? Why is he always smiling? What happened to his parents? Why is he so cute? Wait WHAT Did I just think that? Wow... I must be going crazy, I mean i LITERALLY just broke up with Vaughn!" _Chelsea could have stayed in her thoughts forever, but a voice cut in.

"Um... Chelsea?" Chelsea finally came back to reality, only to see two glowing chocolate eyes inches from her deep blue ones. Blushing madly,Chelsea backed up a few steps but was stopped from going back any further by a hand grabbing her. "Thank you for what you did back there... You know, Playing along" Denny sighed and looked towards the ground "Lanna can be a real handful sometimes, mostly because she can't do anything for herself, Heck! she doesn't even know how to cook! But..." Chelsea looked up to the face of the young man, concern in her eyes. "But you don't leave her because you love her, right?"

" No... I don't really"

"You don't? Why not? She certainly seems to think that you do"

"She does? Oh man, that's gonna make today even harder" Chelsea's concern had been replaced by curiosity, what on earth did he mean by make it even harder?

"What do you mean?" She asked, hoping for an answer. "I mean, today I was going to break up with her and go on a long fishing trip around the world, my father always wanted to go round the world but he died before he could" Denny started kicking a lone rock " But now you've said that she thinks I love her, I can't leave her... I am her boyfriend, I'm all shes got..." Chelsea felt sorry for the fisherman, "_Lanna seem's to be a bit needy." _she thought_ "I would definitely break up with her"_

"She is needy, You got that right" Denny said, looking at her with his brown eyes. "Oh... Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yep, and I will" Chelsea was confused " You will what?" Denny grinned " I will break up with her, After all I have my own life" Chelsea smiled back at Denny,pleased that he wasn't going to put up with Lanna's crap anymore. "Well, I should probably get going" Chelsea's stopped smiling "Yeah, You probably should" The young man turned and began walking back along the dock, before stopping and turned to face Chelsea again " Hey, You never told me why you came here, after all I told you why I'm here"

"Oh" Chelsea exclaimed " I came here to start anew, Some bad stuff happened to me" Denny took a few steps closer "Yeah, Some bad stuffs gonna happen to me why I tell Lanna I want to break up" Denny imitated being hung for effect. Chelsea giggled lightly at him, giving him a playful shove. "You know Chelsea, if we accidentally bumped into each other at some point, I would like to remember you so... urm...Here" And with that Denny took something off of his neck and placed it in Chelsea's hand " Wear it for me always 'kay?" The girl nodded, opening her hand to reveal a shark tooth pendent that gleamed against the rays of the sun. Chelsea carefully tied it around her neck, positioning the pendent at a certain angle so that it still shined."Suits you" Denny said,pushing a stray piece of hair out of the girls eyes and tucking it behind her ear. Chelsea felt a blush coming to her cheeks, no one had ever made her feel this way, not even Vaughn (and they had dated for three years!).

"DENNY!" came a girls scream from up the dock, Denny began laughing "Looks like I've got to go deal with my ex"

"Nearly Ex" Chelsea said correcting him. "Yeah, Nearly Ex... Well I guess I'll see you around, Bye"

"Bye" Chelsea muttered, staring at the figure disappearing into the distance.

**With Denny**

Denny strolled up the dock towards his boat, feeling the happiest he had ever been. "What took you so long? You SHOULD have been here one minute ago!" Denny's face cringed at the whining voice, "_Wow, she really is needy. How come I didn't notice it before?"_

_"_I was with Chelsea, You not the only girl in my life you know" Lanna went red in the face " What are you saying?" Denny thought for a moment before replying "Lanna, can we deal with this on land and not in the sea on my boat?" The girl nodded and jumped down onto the dock. "Aren't you coming?" Lanna asked looking back at Denny, who by now was smiling uncontrollably. " Nah, I think i'm going for a ride" He said, pulling up the anchor from the sea bed.

" Denny what on EARTH do you think your doing?" Denny looked down on the angry blonde " Oh Lanna, So beautiful and talented..." Lanna smiled, Thinking that she had power over the boy " Yet so stupid and oblivious"

"WHAT!" Denny burst into fits of laughter " I'm leaving you, In case you haven't caught on" Lanna curled her fists into tight balls as she watched the boat sail away. "_He will never survive without me" _She thought_ " He needs me." _Lanna shouted to the boat "YOU HEAR THAT DENNY? YOU NEED ME!" Several people gave the girl a weird look, "_This is all that girl Chelsea's fault, She probably wants to take Denny away from me! Well two can play at that game!"_ Lanna stormed down to the boat rental with one thing set in her mind. She was going to DESTROY Chelsea.

**With Chelsea**

Chelsea heard a high pitched scream, and immediately knew who it was. "_Good for him, He finally got things his own way" _She happily thought, touching her necklace as a reminder of Denny. Chelsea glanced down at her watch to check the time " Shit! It's nearly 12! I gotta get going!" She gasped, adjusting her rucksack and running to a small boat. "ALL ABOARD FOR MINERAL TOWN!" Chelsea nearly slammed into the man by the front of the boat, " Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" " Urm.. Yes.. Sorry but if I may ask, Why are you in such a rush?" The man asked, but Chelsea had already gone on to the boat.

As the clock on her watch came closer to 2 pm ( That's when the boat leaves) Chelsea tried to remember all of the good times that she had had in London. There were memories of Chelsea and her friends, Chelsea at school, Playing pranks on people but Chelsea's favorite memory was of her, her mum, her dad and her older brother Mark all having a picnic in a field of buttercups. When the watch hit 2 Chelsea was already replaying the memory in her mind...

**August, 14 years ago.**

_"Come on Chelly! Catch up!" Yelled a eight year old boy as he ran up the hill towards the large oak tree, his blond hair and green eyes shining in the setting sun. Halfway down the hill stood a young girl, probably around 5 panting and clutching her side. " MARK! WAIT UP! I'VE GOT A STITCH!" She called to her brother, but he was already at the top. Suddenly a large shadow fell over Chelsea, stopping the light from highlighting her brown hair and blue eyes. Before she could turn around she was whisked up and thrown in the air.  
__"Daddy! Stop it!" Cried Chelsea, laughing her head off, as the grown man with blonde hair and blue eyes tickled his daughter to death. " Daddy? Who is this Daddy you speak of? I am Lord Flipopos, Leader of the dragons" replied the man, a grin appearing on his face. " Oh no! Help! I'm a damsel in distress help!" _

_Mark appeared a moment later, a stick raised above his head acting as a replacement sword. " Don't worry fair maiden! I'm coming to the rescue!" He shouted, running down the hill and pointing his stick at the dragon. " Let her go, foul best!" The man pretended to be scared, crawling onto his hands and knees " Oh no! Have mercy! Have mercy!" Mark offered his hand to his sister, pulling her up to her feet. "Don't worry, your safe now!" he said, pulling his little sister into a hug. " Thank you kind knight! How will I ever repay you?" Mark thought for a moment before saying " Race me to the top?" Chelsea nodded " Okay!" And with that the two ran up the hill, Mark staying slightly further behind so that his sister could win. _

_" Playing a dragon again are we?" Said a lady with light brown hair and emerald eyes, as she flipped her husband onto his back. " Being beautiful again are we?" he replied planting a kiss on his wives lips. Two minutes later the whole family was at the top of the hill, finishing their picnic. " Anybody for more sandwiches?" Asked Mark as he eyed a jam sandwich. _

_" Nope" _

_" Nu uh" _

_"Go ahead" That was all the encouraging the young boy needed, before he stuffed the sandwich into his mouth. " Eww Marky, That's disgusting!" Chelsea exclaimed, as jam ran out of the boys mouth. " Did you just call me Marky?" The girl giggled " Yes I did...Marky!" The boy looked at his sister before saying " I'll give you a three second head start, before I personally destroy you" With that Chelsea got up to her feet and ran down the hill, only to be followed by her brother seconds later. "Gotcha!" Mark said tackling his sister to the ground "Hey no fair!" Chelsea whined, pushing her brother of of her " I demand a rematch!" Mark pulled his sister into a hug, before whispering " Tell you what, we'll play again tomorrow alright?" Chelsea looked up, her brown eyes sparkling " Okay" _

_As the sun set over the field, the two children's parents began packing stuff up whilst their children lay in the buttercups with the picnic blanket over them. "Mark?" Chelsea said, snuggling into her brother " Will we be together forever?" Mark looked down at his sister " Of course Chelsea, What's our motto? Stick together through bad weather..." Chelsea finished the motto for her brother " Be together, now and forever" The young girl closed her eyes and let out a yawn. " Goodnight Mark"She said dreamily, "Goodnight Chelly" he whispered kissing her forehead softly and tucking her into the blanket._

**(End chapter 2)**

**Awww, think that last bit brought a tear to my eye! Their little motto " Stick together through bad weather, be together now and forever" was so adorable that I had to put it in there! Anyway tell me in reviews if I should carry on, Thanks Bannanapie27**

**Ps. Also tell me if you have any suggestions for later chapters or if you liked there motto!**


	3. A Storms A Coming

**Well here's chapter 3. Two things to say first guys:  
1. Denny and Chelsea are going to be ****together**

**2. Something BIG is going to happen in later chapters,so review to make me write more chapters so you guys can find out! Any who on with the story!**

**Chapter 3- A Storm's A Coming  
**

**Chelsea-**

"Ladies and gentleman, we seem to be experiencing some control issues, due to the storm. We are advising all passengers to head below deck and wait for further instructions... Thank you" The over head crackled before fading into the sounds coming from the raging sea. Chelsea brought a hand up to her eyes to shelter them from the salt water spray, as she was shoved by the other passengers below deck. "_God, Have any of these people ever heard of manners!?" _She thought, after someone pushed her too hard causing her to fall down the stairs. Picking herself up, Chelsea rummaged through her backpack to find the keys to her room. "_Room 217, Great that's on the deck below" _

After twenty more minutes of fighting her way through the crowd, Chelsea managed to get her key in her lock and open her door. The room was small, not small but _really small. _There was a desk in one of the corners and on the other side there was a single bed. Chelsea squeezed her way through the doorway,using her last amount of strength to throw herself onto her bed. She wrapped the covers around herself and closed her eyes to listen to the heavy rain outside.

"_Its going to be a long night..." _Where her last thoughts before she felt exhaustion over take her and pull her into darkness._  
_

**With Denny-**

Grey clouds formed over head as the young fisherman turned his boat against the waves. " Looks like there's gonna be a storm Denny old boy" He said to himself, pulling down his sail so that he won't get thrown about by the growing wind. However,as the wind grew stronger, Denny felt his boat thrown from side to side... That's when the rain came. Large, heavy droplets came heavily from above, plastering Denny's hair to his face. The young fisherman reached inside his pocket and pulled out a purple cloth. He tied this around his head, hoping to keep the wet hair out of his eyes.

Lighting lit up the rough ocean, thunder ringed in Denny's ears,The sea lapped at the side of his boat trying to swallow the fisherman and bring him to a watery death. "Help! Help!" Denny turned his head against the wind in search of the voice "Hello?" he called " Is somebody there?"

"Help! Help!" Lighting lit up the scene. A black blob could be seen floating a few meters from the side of the boat. "Hang on!" Denny cried " I'm coming!" He turned his boat away from the wind and put the motor on high. The sea pushed against the front of the boat causing the motor to splutter and start to smoke. " NO! NOT NOW!" Denny Screamed, dashing over to the broken motor.

"HELP! HE..." The rest of the persons sentence was cut off as a wave engulfed him and brought him under the waves. "NO!" Denny tied a length of rope around his waist and tied the other end to the railings, before leaping into the ice cold sea and swimming over to the black blob.

Taking a deep breath, the fisherman dived under the waves and caught the figure by it's arm and dragged him to the surface. " HELLO? ARE YOU OKAY?" He hollered over the howling wind. Denny waited for some sort of answer, but when getting none he gripped the rope around him and began pulling himself back to his boat. Gasping for air, Denny threw himself over the side of his boat and yanked the person onto the deck. The person made no response. Denny picked up the man and carried him below the deck. Flipping on the lights, the fisherman finally got a good look at the body.

"Huh?" He said, confused when he saw a blue blanket and a lump below it. Carefully, Denny began to unwrap the folded blanket to reveal the curious lump underneath.

**With Chelsea-**

Chelsea awoke to a wet bed and wet clothes. "What on earth!?" She exclaimed, jumping out of her bed and onto her feet. Chelsea instantly regretted that as she had jumped straight into knee high water. "OH MY GOSH! WERE SINKING!" she screamed, dashing over to the door of her cabin. She yanked open the door and ran straight to the top deck. "HELLO? IS ANYONE THEIR?" Chelsea cried out, " THE BOATS SINKING, SOMEBODY HELP US!" When no one responded to her questions it suddenly dawned on Chelsea, She had been left behind on the boat...

Chelsea began to panic, she ran to the edge of the boat and looked out over the sea. "YES!" She shouted, when she noticed land in the distance. "Good now all I have to do i..." Chelsea began before being pushed over board from a wave from behind.

" NO HELP ME! HELP ME I CAN'T SWIM!" She notice a piece of wood floating a bit in front of her. Even though Chelsea didn't know how to swim, she still attempted to swim over to the piece of wood. All of her hard work payed off as she collapsed on the wood, and passed out from exhaustion.

**With Denny-**

"Oh My God" Denny gasped, as he removed the last bit of blanket from the body. Beneath all of the layers laid a small, black and white penguin with a broken wing. "Thank you...Thank you" It said as Denny gently lifted it into his hands and carried it over to his bed. "Your just a baby aren't you?" Denny asked, pulling out the medical kit from a drawer by the bed. The little penguin weakly nodded its head, before squawking out in pain as it tried to move. "Shh, don't move or you'll just be in more pain" Denny said as he placed a stick next to the penguins wing."Now stay still... this may hurt a little" He said wrapping a bandage around the broken wing. Two minutes later Denny had made a makeshift cast, and was gently stroking the penguins head.

"I'm guessing you don't have an owner" He said, picking up the penguin and looking him in the eye."I don't suppose you would want to stay with me, would you?" The baby bird squawked loudly and jumped up onto the fisherman's shoulder, nestling into the crook of his neck. " I'll take that as a yes then!" Denny laughed, watching his new friend attempting to stay upright as he adjusted to the weight of the bandaged wing.

" Come on little guy... Lets get you to bed" Denny said, picking up the penguin and placing him on a dry blanket on his bedside table. The penguin yawned loudly and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. The fisherman smiled and listened to the rain outside, "Sounds like its letting up" he said climbing into his own bed and shutting his eyes. The last thought he had was of the girl he had met earlier that day.

"I hope she's okay" He whispered, as the gentle rain lulled him to sleep...

**Done!**

**Well that was my interpretation of how Chelsea survived the ship and how Denny met his bird. NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS TO ANSWER!**

**What should Denny call the penguin?  
**

**A) Popper**

**B) Kuu **

**Tell me in reviews what YOU think he should be called! Thanks!**


	4. JUST A NOTICE NOT A CHAPTER

THIS IS JUST A MESSAGE TO ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE.

I've signed up to , and I would like you guys to come and help me out. All i'm asking is that you guys create an account or just check out the website.

The site is all about My Little Pony, and I've putting any story's about that on there. This is a chance for me to spread my writing out over two sites, But don't worry- I'M STILL GONNA UPDATE HERE TOO!

That's basically all, please check me out on there (Same name and picture!) FOLLOW ME IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT!

Banna!

P.s. I will be posting my first story up there in the next hour, so look out for it!

P.P.s. Sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter, but i'm still working on them... they should all be out by Wednesday latest!


	5. SORRY, HERES THE WEBSITE

I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU THE WEBSITES NAME!

FIM Fiction . net

there is no gaps and the same rules apply as before sorry for the inconvenience.

Don't worry again! NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE PUT UP REAL SOON I PROMISE!

Banna!


End file.
